The Cheshire Ninja
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Some say to survive the ninja-world, you need to be as Mad as a Hatter, or as cunning as a Cat, make that, fox. Which luckily Naruto is, watch how Naruto turns the ninja world upside down with his new powers, while some may ask if he's crazy, but his reply would simply be, "I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours." Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things through, I came up with possible story idea.**

 **The Cheshire Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot.**

 **Konohagakura no Sato**

 **Nine Years After Kyuubi Attack.**

Nine year old Naruto was running, it was his birthday and they've been chasing him each year, they managed to chase him to the training grounds, ether lucky or unlucky, due to the villages chasing him, Naruto became a fast runner, dodging and diving, hell he became a natural Parkour runner, by unnatural means, since because of his small body, he's able to slip under tables and other things easily.

After 30 minutes, Naruto came to a linked fence, with a sign above it saying, 'Training Ground 44' yet over that, it also has a spray-painted saying 'Forest Of Death' on it, so at the moment Naruto was running round the edge of the fence, that is until he came to an opening in the fence, looking at the opening then behind him he had a tough choice to make.

Getting nervous Naruto began panic/whispering, "What do I do, should I take my chances in the forest, or hope the villages don't hurt me too badly!?"

Looking back and forwards, Naruto heard the villages, "To hell with it, I'll take the forest any day of the week than the villages."

With that in mind, Naruto slipped in, seeing as the hole was only big enough for him, then began making his way into the forest.

Naruto was looking around, even though it was called the Forest of Death and it had a creepy vibe, Naruto felt more at peace in the forest then the village, taking a deep breath of the air, the 9 year old couldn't feel more relaxed.

" **CREEEEEAAAAAK!** "

That is until he heard a creaking sound somewhere, looking around slowly, wondering what it was, until he felt vibrations at his feet, looking down he saw that he was standing on an old wooden panel, that seems to be rotten, "Uh oh!" " **Smash!** " " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA!** " Naruto fell in a hole.

Luckily, it wasn't too deep, though landing on his butt hurt, "Damn it, I wasn't expecting that." Yeah~ years on the street and being raised by yourself, as well as the villages "colourful" language, would "teach" him a few things.

Looking around he saw that he was in a small dark cave, taking out a glow-stick which he "borrowed" from a store, made things a little bit easier to see, at the far wall was a weird image carved into the wall of the cave. (A.N. I'm not good at describing carvings so look up on google "Sandstone carving of Cheshire Cat St Wilfrid's Church" then you'll get the idea.)

Being the curious child that he was, Naruto moved towards the carving, finding it strange that an image of a cat was here of all places, getting even more curious, Naruto began to run his hand all over the image, but when he got the mouth of the cat, he felt a slight scratch on his palm, making him pull away.

Then came a rumbling sound, the cat's eyes and mouth lighten up, making it look like it's smiling.

That is until a bright flash of light blinded Naruto, but also knocked him out as well.

 **Mindscape.**

Waking up in a sewer, Naruto had no idea how he got there, hearing angry yelling, moving towards the sound he came upon a bewildering sight.

" **Leave me be you mangy cat-pest, I am sick to death of you!** "

Yet there it was, a strange breed of cat somehow floating in mid-air, yet what was weirder was the cat seems to have an ever present smile and seems to be disappearing and reappearing like mist. (A.N. Use the image of the cover for an idea.)

" _Oh~ come now fox, surely I'm not that bad, I'm just passing the time until a certain someone comes along so that I can teach them my phantom powers.~_ "

The mysterious cat says in an almost condescending-like tone, never once losing his smile, yet has a posh accent.

The cat, with his smile somehow growing bigger began again, " _Speaking of which.~_ " The cat then vanished in a wisp of mist, causing Naruto to look around, wondering where the cat had gone to.

That is until he looked left and saw a pair of big green slited eyes looking at him, causing the boy to yell out in surprise and fall on his back.

Causing the cat to give a light chuckle at his little prank, " _Well~ now that I had my fun, allow me to introduce myself young man, my name is Cheshire Cat, though my friends called me Chess for short, which I'm hoping you wouldn't mind being, anyway, I have a little deal with you._ "

Wanting to know what the peculiar cat wanted, Naruto kept quiet, nodding his head for the cat to continue.

The now named Cheshire, floated around, " _Well you see my boy, I'm in a bit of a bind, you see I was trapped in that stone image of myself, and I wish to return home, but the only way for me to do that is by passing on my powers and knowledge in how to use them, thankfully, in my home, I keep a back-up of my powers, that way, I can kick-start and replenish my power, but if you agree to my powers and knowledge in how to use them, you wouldn't have to worry about such a thing because of this "chakra" that you have, but basically, it'll be like a "bloodline" from what I hear._ "

Amazed that the cat knew all of these things, yet he couldn't believe the cat wanted to give him his powers, "Um, Chess, what are your powers?"

The cat's smile got bigger, if that were possible, " _Why my dear boy, my phantom powers can do all sorts of things, like evaporating, floating and shapeshifting are my most well-known characteristics of my power. I am able to completely dissolve my body, or just a part of it, when I wants to. Indeed, one of my most common favourites is making just my head appear, like there is no body, or making just my eyes and teeth appear, like there is no head, I can even shapeshift my body, no matter the size._ "

During his explanation, Cheshire did each and everyone of powers in a demonstration, for his shapeshifting he turned into Naruto then the Kyuubi itself, along with it size as well.

The cat then appeared next to Naruto as though it was floating in a stream around Naruto, " _Not to mention, by using these powers, if you agree to them, you can use them for pranking, sneaking, evaporating, gaining information and escaping without anyone being the wiser and from your memories alone, my powers would be a boon for you and these "ninja" folks.~_ "

Thinking things through, Naruto couldn't see any downside, though the part about the pranks made him smile just as much as Cheshire, "Ya know, what, I take your offer, it's about time I have something to really drive those villages crazy with."

At Naruto answer, Cheshire was smiling with glee, " _Oh my boy,~ I have no doubt that you would make them as mad as a hatter.~_ "

Not sure on the phrase, Naruto just kept smiling

The Kyuubi had an eye peeking, thinking to itself, " _ **Those villages, I almost feel sorry for them, what with the brat's Uzumaki blood and now gaining that cat's "phantom powers," he really will drive them insane, shame I can't make that "pop-corn" stuff to enjoy the show.**_ "

Yep a lot of villages all felt a shiver run down their spines that night, but they have no idea where it came from.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there's my idea on how I think Naruto should possibly end up getting the Cheshire Cat's powers from Alice In Wonderland, using all those powers for pranks would be hilarious to boot, like the Schrodinger Cat, there one minute gone the next.**

 **If someone has already thought of a story of Naruto getting the Cheshire Cat's power then please inform me.**

 **Also if you feel the Cheshire from the 2010 movie isn't right for Naruto then feel free to choose your own Chess.**

 **As for pairing(s) I'll leave it to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Alice.** (I'll just pick ether of the Alice's stories.)


End file.
